


Distractions

by sebastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiel/pseuds/sebastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr. Castiel is stuck after school redoing an assignment for home ec out of all classes, which is ridiculous because Castiel is an amazing cook. The only one to blame is Dean Winchester, Castiel's obnoxiously attractive best friend who happened to wear a 'kiss the cook' apron to class that day. Rated T to be safe because of a few F-bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: “destiel fic prompt: ‘kiss the cook’, home ec highschool!au ? ((:” which was just too adorable to resist

Castiel was a _damn_ good cook; everyone was aware of it. His parents even liked to joke that he was born with a whisk in his hand. It was his passion, his craft. The only reason he had taken home ec in the first place was because it was an easy A, and the chance to spend an entire class period cooking was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

So the hell did he fuck up making _chocolate chip cookies?_

Castiel growled in frustration as he forcefully shoved his spoon into the cookie batter and began transferring the mix from the bowl onto a cookie sheet. This was all Dean Winchester’s fault, with his stupid adorable smile and his stupid adorable freckles and his _stupid adorable_ ‘kiss the cook’ apron. How in the world was Castiel supposed to focus with his best friend/long-time crush unashamedly dancing around the kitchen in that God forsaken apron? It was like the damn thing was taunting him, literally _inviting_ him to do what he had dreamt of doing for _years_. Castiel couldn’t think of ingredients or measurements with Dean flaunting that stupid apron, all he could think about was grabbing the Winchester by his collar and running his hands through the boy’s currently flour-filled golden hair and kissing that ridiculously charming lopsided grin off of his face.

And it was because of these thoughts distracting him that Castiel had foolishly switched the sugar with salt, which resulted in possibly the _worst_ cookies of all time and him begging Ms. Milton to let him to stay after class to redeem himself because there was no way in _hell_ that Castiel was going to get his first F in home ec because of one bad batch of _chocolate chip cookies_ of all things.

Luckily, since home ec was his last period and he was easily Ms. Milton’s most outstanding student, Castiel was allowed an extra half hour after school to make a second batch, with no sinfully gorgeous green eyed apron-clad distractions to bother him.

Unluckily, since it seemed like today was destined to _not_ be Castiel’s day, it was then that a certain sinfully gorgeous green eyed not-yet-apron-clad distraction decided to pay him a visit.

“Hey Cas, how’re the cookies going?” Dean teased with a smirk as he strode up beside Castiel, causing the shorter boy’s jaw to clench as he kept his head down and refused to look up at his friend.

“They’re going just _fine_ , thank you,” Castiel replied icily, hoping that Dean would get the message and leave before he found some way to screw things up for Castiel _again._

Dean hummed in response, his smirk still evident in his tone as he stepped away to grab that _God damn_ apron off of the counter behind Castiel’s table. “Sure you don’t need my help?” he asked, his smirk growing to Cheshire-like proportions as he tied it.

Castiel slammed his spoon onto the table with a loud _bang_ as he turned to his friend with a venomous glare. “No I do not need your _help_ , Dean. I am _perfectly_ capable of making a simple batch of _chocolate chip cookies_ on my own. I have made them countless times in the past without a single flaw and my earlier blunder will not happen again. Now I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me here to work in peace.”

There was a long silence as Dean simply blinked and Castiel’s intense glare remained unwavering. “You wanna know what my _favorite_ part about chocolate chip cookies is, Cas?” Dean asked suddenly, completely unaffected by Castiel’s outburst.

Castiel sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped in defeat, his irritation replaced with an overwhelming feeling of weariness. “Sure.”

A smile pulled at the corner of Dean’s full lips. “The chocolate chips.” Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion until Dean pointed to the unopened bag of chocolate chips lying untouched on Castiel’s table.

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror as they flickered between the bag and the cookie sheet covered in chocolate chip-less mounds of cookie dough. “No, _no_!” In a fit of rage he angrily slapped his spoon off of the counter with a swipe of his hand as Dean laughed loudly at Castiel’s frustration. His laughter died as the shorter boy turned to him with pure fury in his eyes. “This is all _your_ fault!” he hissed.

Dean’s smile instantly fell as his brow furrowed and he shot his friend an indignant look. “How the fuck is this _my_ fault? I wasn’t the one who forgot how to bake a damn batch of chocolate chip cookies. That was your _own_ damn fault!” he spat back.

Castiel scoffed and shook his head. “Of _course_ it’s your fault! You and that- that _stupid_ apron.” His hands balled into fists as he glared fiercely at the item in question.

Dean’s indignant look was replaced with one of confusion as he looked down at his apron and then back to Castiel’s scowling face. “What the hell does my _apron_ have to do with anything?”

A tiny voice in the back of Castiel’s mind warned him that he should _probably_ back off before he did something he regretted, but Castiel found that he was too enraged at failing such a simple task _twice_ to care. “ _Everything!_ It is easily the most distracting article of clothing I have ever encountered, and I have half the mind to rip it off of you and _burn_ it!” he snarled, his eyes leaving the apron to meet Dean’s startled ones.

Dean tensed as the confusion in his eyes morphed into disbelief. He licked his lips. “Cas.” His voice was huskier than usual, his eyes leaving Castiel’s for the briefest of seconds to flicker down to Castiel’s lips. His freckled cheeks were beginning to glow pink. “Cas, what…I don’t-” but Castiel didn’t allow him to finish that thought as he surged forward and finally _finally_ crushed his lips against Dean’s, one hand gripping his shoulder as the other curled around the back of his neck and held him close. Dean’s body went rigid at the contact, but just as Castiel was about to pull away a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his body flush against Dean’s as Dean kissed back with much more enthusiasm than Castiel was expecting. A moan rumbled in the back of Castiel’s throat as Dean kissed him like his life depended on it, and the arms around his waist tightened even further as Dean moaned right back.

He didn’t know how long they kissed, it could have been minutes, hours, or even days, but eventually Castiel’s lungs began practically _shrieking_ at him and he was forced to pull back. He leaned his forehead against Dean’s, their hearts racing as they stared at each other with pleased smiles on their faces.

“Maybe I should wear this more often,” Dean teased with a laugh.

Castiel snorted as he shook his head. “Shut up,” he murmured as he closed the gap between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, and if you did please leave a comment! If you have any other Destiel prompts for me, please send me some in either a comment or an ask sent to my Tumblr (the url is also sebastiel). Thanks lovelies!


End file.
